Catching The Heart On Our Sleeves
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: The world has been saved: Ragyo Kiryuin is dead, REVOCS is no more and the Primordial Life Fibre is destroyed. That does not mean, however, that everything is back to normal. There are still more life fibres out there, after all...A somewhat AU story, set after the end of the series, told through shorts and drabbles.
1. Sparring Partners

Satsuki bent backwards as far as she was able, hair billowing outwards as she did so. Her backmost heel clacked against the ground as she held her footing despite the acrobatics. Ryouko's blade passed inches over her face. At the apex of her dodge, she stopped; hair pooling on the ground, blade planted in the ground beside her, body almost horizontal to the ground. Her breasts bounced slightly from the momentum, struggling against the suspenders that held them down.

"Nice dodge." Senketsu said. Satsuki smirked.

Letting out a breath, she pulled herself back upright, grabbing the handle of her scissor blade as she did. Holding it firmly with both hands, Satsuki brandished it at Ryouko, who responded by tightening her grip on Bakuzan, having regained her footing after her haymaker.

"You'll have to do better than that, Ryouko!" Satsuki taunted. Ryouko responded with a sneer and a smug smirk. Satsuki hardened her gaze. "Ready, Senketsu?"

"Always." Senketsu looked up at Satsuki, his eyes burning. Ryouko glanced down at her own Kamui.

"We're gonna win this, whether you want to or not, Junketsu!" The kamui merely glared at it's wearer in silence. "Alright Satsuki, here it comes!" Ryouko yelled as she leapt forward suddenly, bringing Bakuzan down in an overhead swing. Satsuki held her scissor blade sideways, bracing one hand against the flat of the blade to help block the attack. Despite this, the force of the blow pushed her back a good deal.

"You shouldn't over-commit to your attacks, Ryouko!" Satsuki dug her heels in, pushing against her blade. She parried Ryouko's sword to the side, leaving her wide open. Satsuki stabbed at Ryouko's chest; she evaded by leaning back enough to let the blade fly harmlessly between her breasts. Ryouko stepped to the side and brought her sword up, aiming to slash across Satsuki's exposed midriff. Quick as a flash, Satsuki pulled back and blocked the attack.

"As I said Ryouko; don't over-commit. Self-control is the key on the battlefield." Satsuki advised with a superior smile.

"Gee thanks, Eyebrows!" Ryouko retorted with a sly smile of her own.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Satsuki yelled indignantly.

"Caterpillar eyebrows!" Ryouko taunted. Satsuki kicked Ryouko in the chest, sending her flying backwards. Ryouko was quick to right herself and return to teasing; she stuck her tongue out and thumbed her nose at Satsuki.

Satsuki was mortified. "My eyebrows are not big! They taper at the end!"

"Satsuki, your blood is boiling! You need to calm down or else you won't be able to focus!" Senketsu cautioned.

"Be quiet Senketsu; this is personal!" Satsuki yelled as she charged forward, blade held high above her head. With furious anger, she unleashed a flurry of attacks against Ryouko; each was easily blocked. Satsuki finished with an overhead swing, which Ryouko blocked by turning Bakuzan and bracing her hand against the flat of her sword. Satsuki growled at Ryouko. Ryouko laughed at Satsuki. Sparks flew from the clashing of hardened life fibres.

"What did you say about over-committing, Satsuki?" Ryouko smirked.

"Shut up Ryouko!" Satsuki yelled. Both girls pushed with all their might, the clashing blades struggling against one-another. The girls grit their teeth as they leaned in further and further, pushing harder and harder. Their faces were mere inches apart.

Ryouko's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Ugh...Nee-chan!" Ryouko whined. Satsuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we'll leave this battle and get something to eat." Satsuki said. She glared at Ryouko. "But don't think I'm going to let that eyebrow comment slide. Next time you won't be so lucky." Both kamuis returned to normal, and the girls began making their way towards town.

"We should find somewhere to get changed first; you probably want Junketsu back." Ryouko said, placing both hands on the back of her neck as she walked.

"And I'm certain Senketsu will feel far more at home on you." Satsuki looked down at the kamui.

"I don't mind, actually. Your blood tastes very similar to Ryouko's, and besides, I think it's a good idea for the both of you to get used to fighting with each others kamui."

"In case one of us needs to wear the other again?" Satsuki reasoned.

"Exactly, it always pays to be prepared, especially considering what we've been through."

"I hear that!" Ryouko said. "I still feel kinda weird wearin' Junketsu though, after last time...That, and it's still totally exhausting!" Ryouko's posture slumped.

"You should be grateful that some of Senketsu's fibres were woven into it. It was even worse before." Satsuki said tiredly. "Though perhaps if we wear it enough, even Junketsu may begin to accept us…" Satsuki pondered.

"Maybe…"

* * *

A/N: This story being AU, there are a few differences from canon. The big one is that both Senketsu and Junketsu are still alive and kicking; as are the Three-Star Goku Uniforms of the Elite Four (and Iori). The most important and pressing one, however, is of course Satsuki's hair; it's still long!

What, you guys didn't think that was important?

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Raison D'Etra

Ryuko and Satsuki walked into the cafe, both looking exhausted. Inumuta and Sanageyama were seated at one of the tables toward the middle of the room. The girls shuffled over, plopping down unceremoniously onto the seats over the table from the guys. Sanageyama was lounging back in his chair, one arm draped laxly on the back of Inumuta's chair. Inumuta himself was leant forward, elbows resting upon the table, as he poured over his laptop.

"So…" Sanageyama gestured towards the girls.

"So what?" Ryuko asked tiredly. She had already slumped down face first onto the table, while Satsuki tried to maintain her composure.

"Who won?" Sanageyama asked expectantly.

"We decided to call it a draw, for now." Satsuki said.

"Ah, I guessed as much." Inumuta interjected. "I'm glad I was able to set up cameras around your little 'arena'. It was a chance to gather some fairly intriguing data." Inumuta pushed his glasses up.

"A draw, what the hell!" Sanageyama slammed his fist on the table.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" Ryuko asked, face half squashed against the hard surface.

"Both of you owe me a rematch! I was gonna go at it with whoever won." Sanageyama leaned back with his arms folded, looking petulant.

"It was just training, Sanageyama; we can settle your dispute at a later time." Satsuki said.

"Training? You were goin' at it pretty hard back there, Satsuki." Ryuko noted bemusedly.

"Simply that we were sparring does not mean we should hold back-"

"A lioness uses all her strength, even when hunting rabbits, huh?" Ryuko quoted with a smirk. Satsuki shrunk back with a blush.

"Training or no, I'm impressed that you were both able to wear the others kamui." Inumuta interjected once again. "I'd expected Matoi to have some measure of control over Junketsu, due to her life fibre enhancement. However, I hadn't anticipated how well Senketsu and Lady Satsuki would be able to synchronize. The two of you are clearly a great deal stronger together than the last time Lady Satsuki wore Senketsu."

"I agree, I was able to form a much stronger bond with Satsuki this time around. Last time was barely synchronization, but now I feel much more in synch with her body and mind." Senketsu spoke up.

"Perhaps it is due to the similarities between my and Ryuko's blood; Senketsu was made specifically for Ryuko, but it's possible that my blood allows for superior synchronization, compared to others." Satsuki said.

"Don't forget, that Ogure chick was able to wear Senketsu and it didn't kill her." Sanageyama pointed out.

"That's because Senketsu isn't a mindless parasite like Junketsu." Ryuko looked down at her sister's uniform, it's eyes glaring back at her. "And Senketsu refused to give Maiko all of his power; that's why she couldn't attack me and Mako."

"So before, mine and Satsuki's synchronization was a matter of pragmatism, whereas now we both accept each other fully, so we can produce greater power." Senketsu reasoned.

"Yes; I'm glad I have your trust, Senketsu." Satsuki smiled warmly toward her sister's uniform.

Ryuko's stomach grumbled.

"Ugh...when are we gonna eat?" Ryuko groaned.

"Count me out, I just came to see about my rematch. Give me a call when you're feelin' up to it!" Sanageyama called out as he left.

"I'm afraid I need to leave as well. I'll just collect my cameras and head home." Inumuta waved as he made his way out.

"Just the three of us then." Ryuko turned to Satsuki.

"Four, technically." Satsuki gestured to Junketsu.

"Hey sis, better be careful you don't spill any ketchup on it, it looks mad enough already!"

As the sisters talked together, Junketsu merely stared, silently.


End file.
